Flexible line hangers with attached hooks have been known for hanging urine collection bags, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,968, 3,186,410 and 3,602,223. Since these drainage bags are disposed of after a single patient use to reduce the risk of cross-contamination between patients, the hanging system must be very inexpensive. Although special bed rail clamps, etc. have been devised for fitting most beds, the flexible line or cord has been used where a greater tolerance is needed for the various sizes and shapes of bed rails and other structure from which the urinary drainage container is suspended.
In the past, there has been a problem of the tedious labor involved in assembling the flexible cord hangers to the urinary drainage containers. This often required a laborious threading of the cord through holes in the flexible bag and subsequently securing ends of the cord into a loop. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,223 has a transverse stiffener sealed in an upper end of the bag, and the bag has wide notches at its sides to provide protruding ears around which the hanging cord could be looped. These ears, specified at 39 in this patent, could easily become dislodged from the cord through movement of the bag, etc. This is why this patent still requires the tedious threading assembly of the cord through holes 40 in the bag.